Hazelleaf
“That, and you showed Nettlekit how to pounce while he was in here. You didn’t complain about aching wounds afterwards, either. I think you’ll be out before sun-high.” - Hazelleaf to Paintedwing about leaving the medicine cats' den in A Dangerous Omen Hazelleaf is a lithe, soft, light brown she-cat with small gray and silver flecks across her body. She has emerald-green eyes. She is a former loner, and is the sister of Lichenfall. After a fight with PineClan, she ends up with a badly wounded leg. During The Great Battle, this leg is almost completely severed from her body. Although she still has the leg, it has become practically useless to her since she can't walk with it. It may be amputated. In The Books Loner Blood (Special) (Coming Soon!) The Sun Path When Scorch arrives in BrookClan's camp, he is seen carrying the motionless body of Hazel (loner Hazelleaf), claiming that she's his sister and she needs urgent medical attention. Scorch places her in an empty nest in the medicine cats' den, telling her things were going to be okay. It's unknown whether he's trying to reassure Hazel or himself. When Scorch explains what happened to him and Hazel, he states that Hazel had gone running after the scent of rabbit and he followed her. Once Scorch catches up with her, the two are ambushed. It's also noted that Hazel freezes up in battle as a few of the attackers are her old loner friends who she doesn't want to fight. Hazel is noted as being attacked by a large, broad-shouldered brown tabby, who is assumed to be Chestnutheart. She is later seen awake, and questions who Brookstar is and where she is. When he introduces himself, she asks if he's the leader, to which he says he is. She immediately thanks him for letting them stay, stating that she blacked out and thought she was dead. She then looks towards Scorch, stating that they'd try not to stay long, mumbling that they were likely a burden on BrookClan. Hazel later hesitantly eats a shrew that Brookstar brings her. She looks up from her nest when Berryclaw speaks Scorch's name, giving Brookstar a dip of her head and her greetings. She is baffled by Scorch's idea to join the clan, and seems very hesitant when Scorch states that she could join too and they could be warriors together. Scorch states that although he doesn't want to lose Hazel, he wants to be a warrior. When Scorch protests that clan-life would likely be safer than remaining loners, Hazel argues that they'd still likely get injured either way. When Hazel asks why Brookstar needs to trust her, he firmly states that she couldn't peep anything about BrookClan's camp. Shaken up, she nods respectfully and states that she understands. Hazel greets Brookstar first thing the next morning, stating that she's good when Brookstar asks how she and her brother are doing. She comments that Scorch hasn't said much that morning, however. She later states that while Scorch is still standing firm on becoming a BrookClan warrior, Hazel still hasn't made up her mind. Hazel is noted as jumping aboard with warrior training, alongside Scorch, later on. Berryclaw is seen re-dressing Hazel's wounds when Brookstar informs him about Ravenwing's kitting. She is later seen curled up asleep in her nest, and protests when Scorch tries to wake her up. She asks what was so important, with Scorch immediately stating that they were going to be named warriors. She is absolutely bewildered at this, but she exchanges big smiles with her brother showing she's happy about it. She later thanks Brookstar as they would've been crow-food without his assistance. They are later seen, after being shoved out of the medicine cats' den by Berryclaw, striding down to be before Brookstar during their warriors' naming ceremony. They stand before Brookstar at his request, and are given their warrior names. While Hazel keeps her name, which becomes the prefix of her warrior name Hazelleaf, her brother becomes Lichenfall. Lichenfall later gives Cinderfall pointers about the location of the cats that attacked him and Hazelleaf. Hazelleaf is also invited on the patrol, alongside Lichenfall and Beeflight. She is later seen laying beside Kindlestrike, the two conversing quietly. A Dangerous Omen When Brookstar and Cinderfall encounter Dapple and Flint, Brookstar remarks that they let Lichenfall and Hazelleaf into their camp, with Cinderfall arguing that they were injured. Owlfoot assigns Hazelleaf to Brookstar's morning patrol, alongside Ravenwing, Paintedwing, Goldenhawk and Rockstep. When a PineClan cat states that BrookClan is tainted by loner blood, Hazelleaf is seen flattening her ears and raising her spine. Hazelleaf is later seen lingering at the back of the patrol when Ravenwing confronts the PineClan patrol. Brookstar later notes that Hazelleaf is the cat with the worst injuries after the harsh battle against the PineClan patrol. He takes amusement in Goldenhawk's behaviour, who, despite being allowed to leave early as he was the least wounded, stays around to watch over Hazelleaf. This hints that Goldenhawk may have a crush on Hazelleaf. When Paintedwing wonders when she'll be able to get back to Sunpaw's training, Hazelleaf exclaims that she'd likely be out by sun-high by her ability to walk around, and how she showed Nettlekit how to pounce without complaining about aching wounds. When Brookstar asks how Hazelleaf's feeling, she states that while her wounds still sting she's better than she was before. She exclaims that it's all thanks to Berryclaw's amazing medicine cat skills. She listens as Brookstar tells her about Stormfront, who was Berryclaw's mentor, stating that Berryclaw said that he was the only medicine cat and that he had no mentor. When Lichenfall arrives with the sick Flintpaw, Hazelleaf is the first to greet him and is later seen trying to reassure him that Flintpaw would be alright. Hazelleaf is later made the mentor of Sandpaw, much to her delight. Brookstar notes that Hazelleaf still has a limp in one of her legs, and that she likely couldn't do much demonstrating for Sandpaw for a bit. Hazelleaf is seen alongside her brother in the battle party for The Great Battle. Forest of Silence When Brookstar is inspecting the worst injuries, he notes that Hazelleaf's leg that had a limp in it had been almost completely severed from her body. She is later seen being tended to by Stormfront, while she blathered on about all the amazing things she heard about him. Hazelleaf is later seen chowing down on a mouse with Lichenfall, with Brookstar noting that while they looked roughed-up, neither looked in immense pain. He also notes that Hazelleaf's severed leg is practically cocooned in cobweb to hold it in place. Hazelleaf is later heard muttering that Stormfront is weird, though Brookstar pretends he didn't hear her. When Berryclaw tries to tell Brookstar that they can't leave, he states that Hazelleaf can't walk with her severed leg or else she risked losing it entirely. Brookstar asks the other cats to help her walk, carry her if they had to, to which Hazelleaf retorts that she can walk. She is aided by Lichenfall. Goldenhawk is later seen bouncing to Hazelleaf with a sort of glow in his eyes, before escorting her to the medicine cats' den despite her protests that she could walk. She is later seen curled up in a nest in the medicine cats' den, with her severed leg laying limply on the ground. Hazelleaf is also noted at being slightly irritated by Goldenhawk's advances, but seemed to be warming up to him. (More coming soon!) Family & Relations Brother: Lichenfall Education Mentor(s): Brookstar (Technically) Mentored: Sandheart